ONESHOT Pagando favores, una difícil tarea
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Misaki ya está cansada de tantas deudas que tiene con Usui, así que ha decidido pagárselas de alguna forma, pero, ¿cómo? "¿Pasa algo Misa-chan?" "Usui, ¿qué es lo qué quieres para pagarte lo mucho que has hecho por mí?"


_Hello, guys! __Este es un Oneshot algo viejito que ya había publicado anteriormente en Fanficslandia ( soy "Loops Magpe", antes, "anime angels"), pero le he hecho algunas correcciones, así que considérenlo la versión 2.0. En sí, me decidí a publicarlo porque veía muy solito a Tessaiga (proximamente con un nuevo capítulo, si me apuro, mañana) y porque no quería dejar arrumbado mi primer escrito sobre esta linda pareja que, aunque sencillo, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Bueno, termino diciéndoles que **Kaichou wa maid-sama! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara y sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro. **  
_

* * *

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil caminaba por los pasillos haciendo su ya acostumbrada ronda diaria, sin embargo, se le podía notar algo distraída. Desde la mañana un recuerdo había estado dominando su mente y no la dejaba en paz: la azabache recordaba aquella crisis que una vez hubo en el Maid Latte gracias al vicepresidente de la Miyabigaoka y su búsqueda por un buen lugar en donde situar su café de mayordomos. Aún así, ese detalle no era lo que la estaba afectando sino el hecho de que se había propuesto "pagar todas sus deudas" para que, al término del problema, no hubiera cumplido por completo su cometido dejándola con una más.

—Debo de hacer algo y cumplir con lo que prometí, pero que sea rápido o se me acumularán más —Misaki habló consigo misma algo bajo para que los demás, según ella, no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y que llegaran a pensar que era una malagradecida. simplemente, odiaba el no cumplir con sus responsabilidades y mucho menos las que se autodesignada ¡Por dios, ella era la fuerte y decidida Kaichou que no se dejaría vencer por algo tan simple! —¡Qué debo hacer, debo de pagarle!

—¿Pasa algo Misa-chan? —preguntó el rubio que desde algún tiempo conocía, causándole a la chica un pequeño susto puesto que no se había percatado de que desde algún corto tiempo la estaban acompañando.

—¡Usui! ¿Desde cuándo estabas aquí? —el muchacho se limitó a suspirar y pensar lo distraída que a veces lograba ser aquella fémina —. Además, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas así en la escuela, te pueden escuchar. Y no, no me está pasando nada, actúo con normalidad ¿Ves?

—Si usted lo dice, pero, si me permite hablar Kaichou, no detuvo a el grupo de futbol que entró al edificio y estaban ensuciando todo el lugar, o, ¿es acaso que piensa dejar su dictadura femenina? —mencionó Takumi de modo formal, de ese que de vez en cuando le gustaba mezclar con el informal en las conversaciones que tenía con ésta. Al escuchar el comentario, Ayuzawa se paró en seco y con ganas de ahorcarlo por hacerle notar su falla y de paso a ella, por encerrarse en sus pensamientos y no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¡¿Dónde están esos tontos?! ¡Me encargaré de esos idiotas! —una gran aura oscura se había creado alrededor dejando a la vista a una Misaki furiosa, sí, la presidenta ogro había despertado.

Se dirigió en búsqueda de nuevas víctimas, la cual no necesitó de interrogatorios, exhaustivos planes ni nada más por el estilo, es decir, un grupo de adolescentes escandalosos que dejaba un rastro de lodo no pasa desapercibido tan fácilmente y eso era lo que le enojaba más a la de ojos cafés: el no haber notado y castigado a un bando así. Poco tiempo después, el instituto Seika se encontraba limpio de nuevo y todo gracias a unos cuantos insultos, golpes y que los chicos fueron obligados a recoger su desorden o tendrían que soportar lo que quedaba del semestre sin poder jugar su ansiado deporte. Era clara la decisión que ellos tomarían.

Ya resuelto el problema, la chica se decidió a buscarle solución al que desde un principio estaba ocupando toda su atención y aprovechó el echo de que se encontraba otra vez con Takumi, esta vez iría directamente y sin rodeos. La pronto mujer se detuvo provocando que su acompañante la imitara y, después de meditarlo bien, se dirigió a él.

—Usui, ¿qué es lo qué quieres para pagarte lo mucho que has hecho por mí? —le preguntó seriamente.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta Ayuzawa? —ahí estaba otra vez el joven y su tendencia a referirse a la chica de distintas formas. Para cualquiera, el que se le dirigieran de esa y varias maneras le confundiría, aún así, Misaki ya se había acostumbrado a tantas cosas desde que lo conoció.

—Simplemente quiero pagar los favores que me has hecho ¿No recuerdas que hace algunos pocos meses te pregunté lo mismo? Solamente di qué es lo que quieres a cambio. —explicó sin necesidad de tantos detalles.

—Lo recuerdo, pero creo que la Kaichou es quien no lo recuerda bien —la muchacha levantó una ceja en señal de confusión, el oji-verde notó la expresión y comenzó a explicarle —. Ya había dicho lo que deseaba y lo que quiero: que la presidenta sea mi maid personal por un día, para así poder hacerle cualquier tipo de cosas obscenas —le susurró de forma pervertida como él sólo lo podía hacer y, claro, causándole un notable sonrojo a Misa-chan. Aunque, claramente lo que dijo se estaba tratando de una broma ¿Verdad?

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa estúpido extraterrestre pervertido del planeta feromonas?! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que…! —no la dejaron terminar puesto que unas estudiantes que eran perseguidas por un muchacho sin camisa corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el sitio que se encontraba el "dúo dinámico" -las escaleras- y chocando con la morena.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera, sin embargo el rubio no permitiría que la única persona que en verdad le importaba en este mundo se hiriera, además ¿qué eran tres visitas al hospital por una sola chica? Así que se acercó ágilmente para tomar el lugar de ella.

Y todo pasó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuándo fue que la azabache lo empujó para evitar que se sacrificara por ella, así como lo había hecho con anterioridad y dejándolo lesionado en dos ocasiones ¿Qué importaba? Si se trataba de quien le gustaba, de quien tanto amaba pasar el tiempo, de quien en verdad le entendía. Y ahora estaba en aquel cuarto blanco sentado al borde de la camilla, viendo a esa persona especial que se encontraba inconciente y mal herida.

Estaba enojado con el mundo que los había puesto en ese lugar en ese preciso momento, con los que fueron tan descuidados como para ponerse a jugar en el segundo piso, pero principalmente estaba molesto con él mismo, sí, sentía que había sido culpable del accidente. Primero, por el haberla distraído con aquel tonto comentario, seguramente, si él no hubiera dicho nada, Misaki haría una demostración de reflejos y fuerza en la que saldría intacta y, segundo y más importante, si solamente él hubiera sido un poco más veloz ella no…

Simplemente no podía pensar en algo más y un temor había crecido en su interior sobre si en algún momento ellos dos formaran una pareja. Ya no era sólo el miedo de que por su culpa algún día Misa-chan cambiara su actitud y forma de ser que tanto le gustaba sino el que le pudiera causar daño, tanto física como emocionalmente ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? El chico no tuvo tiempo para seguir en su auto-juicio pues la mencionada estaba recobrando la conciencia.

—Bienvenida al mundo real Misa-chan, bueno, para ser más exactos, al hospital. La comida no es muy buena y hay demasiadas enfermeras dementes, no es mi lugar favorito, pero aún así sé bien recibida —mencionó Takumi ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos en una sonrisa y actitud fingida, así como le habían enseñado a hacer desde pequeño. "Mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos es muy peligroso" le habían dicho.

—Siempre tan tonto Usui, dime ¿desde cuándo llevo dormida? —habló al mismo tiempo que recorría con sus grandes ojos el cuarto en donde se encontraba y se sorprendió al notar varios arreglos florales enviados por sus amigas de la escuela y el café (Aoi incluido), los tres idiotas, Yukimura y los demás integrantes del consejo estudiantil. Nunca se imaginó que tantas personas se preocuparan por ella, por alguien dueño de un carácter tan explosivo y violento. Mensajes como "Recupérate pronto", "La estamos esperando", "Perdónenos Kaichou", entre otros, le hacían sentir mejor.

—Blancanieves-sama lleva dormida unas tres horas aproximadamente, me sorprende que no se haya despertado con los gritos que daba el hombre de tercera —respondió a su pregunta refiriéndosele como uno de los tantos personajes de la literatura que conocía.

—¿Hinata estuvo aquí? —bueno, en realidad no le extrañaba del todo que aquel amigo suyo de la infancia viniera a visitarla. Un molesto silencio invadió la habitación y ambos no sabía cómo romperlo ¿Estaría bien preguntar si le dolía, si podía hacer alguna cosa por ella? ¿No sería algo idiota el saber si estaba preocupado y desde cuándo la acompañaba?

—Hola señorita, veo que ya se siente bien —entró el doctor sin previo aviso lo cual fue aliviador pues ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. —No hay de que preocuparse sólo se trata de la pierna y la muñeca izquierda, además, solamente están fracturadas, incluso puede irse este mismo día. Recuerde que debe de abstenerse de moverse mucho y debe guardar reposo —y ahí se iba su trabajo como presidenta y como maid. Sabía que ese mes Seika se haría un alboroto y que no tendría el presupuesto necesario, contando con los gastos de su accidente y los medicamentos… valla, ese sí que sería un mes difícil —. Bueno, me tengo que ir, espero que se alivie pronto y que sean una feliz pareja. Ah, esta juventud adorada.

—¡Un momento, nosotros no…! —pero ya era tarde, el hombre ya se había retirado con una idea errónea en su cabeza. Simplemente suspiró —. Al menos una deuda de muchas se ha pagado —el de orbes de tono esmeralda había prestado atención a esas últimas palabras.

—Eso fue innecesario —Misaki se alteró un poco al escuchar eso y se preguntaba a qué se refería con esas palabras, si había malinterpretado sus acciones y no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no lo había echo por una simple transacción moral si no que comenzaba a odiar que se hiciera daño por su culpa. Por su parte, el joven estaba un tanto confundido, pero lo que sabía muy bien era que la chica llegaba a preocuparse más por otras personas que por ella misma —. Lo que yo quiero es ser el primero en firmar el yeso de la Kaichou. —Tomó un plumón que tenía en su uniforme —Veamos… Me gustas, Misa-chan.

—¡¿Por qué pusiste eso?! ¡¿Acaso está loco?! —la muchacha comenzó a moverse para tratar de golpear al chico por lo que le había escrito. Ese mensaje sería su tumba, pero a su vez un embarazoso recordatorio de amor.

—Vamos Misa-chan, mira —y así lo hizo, pero en lugar de lo que supuestamente estaba escrito, había otra cosa que se podía leer como "Ayusawa, por favor no te arriesgues tanto. Firma un alíen pervertido del espacio exterior." Ese detalle terminó por enternecerla un poco por el detalle. —¿Ves? Nunca haría algo que te dañara. —una sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro del chico. Aún así, quizá había jurado algo que sería imposible de cumplir —. Ahora que lo pienso, también quiero mi servicio de maid personal.

—¡Qué demonios! ¡¿otra vez?!

Ya era de noche y por los dos salían de aquel edificio después de armar un alboroto que provocó que los pacientes se quejaran. Usui caminaba con su típico rostro de serenidad mientras llevaba en una carretilla de procedencia desconocida las flores que anteriormente se encontraban en la habitación del hospital, a excepción de Misaki, quien se encontraba un tanto molesta pues comenzaba a sentirse inútil.

—Yo puedo sola, no necesito que lleves mis cosas, yo que recuerde no pedí tu ayuda ni mucho menos que pagaras la cuenta —sobraba el explicarle eso al rubio ya que él sabía muy bien lo activa y decidida que lograba ser esa chica tan peculiar que, si fuera por ella, golpearía con una muleta sin cansancio a cualquiera que estuviera causándole algún problema y lo perseguiría sin importar que fuera cojeando. El chico rió en sus adentros al imaginar la escena.

—Ese es el deber de un acosador, además, es una forma de agradecerte lo de hoy. También me encargaré de que tomes sus medicinas a la hora exacta, de ayudar en el café y en el consejo, de… —y así siguió nombrando un sinfín de actividades que se proponía a hacer —. Aunque también aprovecharé cualquier oportunidad para tomarte muchas fotos mientras duermas y formar un álbum con distintos ángulos y poses.

—¡Maldito pervertido! Se supone que yo debo de pagar mis deudas contigo no acumular más ¿No lo entiendes? —la morena estaba comenzando a creer que el agradecerle con acciones a Takumi sería algo imposible de terminar puesto que, cuando ella hiciera algo, igualmente él trataría de darle gracias de la misma forma formando así un ciclo sin fin más complicado que ni el de la vida —. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque Ayuzawa ha hecho algo mucho más importante que todos mis favores juntos y es el estar a mi lado tal como ella es —a tal respuesta, la mencionada no hizo otra cosa más que sonrojarse.

—Bu-bueno, creo que será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya se está haciendo muy tarde —tartamudeó mientras volteaba su rostro con el fin de que el chico no notara aquella marca roja en su cara, algo imposible de lograr puesto que Usui ya se había percatado del resultado de sus palabras. Simplemente sonrió.

—Es verdad ¿Quiere que la lleve, joven dama? —le dijo mientras señalaba la carretilla.

—¿Estás acaso loco?

—Sí, por Ayuzawa.

—¡Ya cállate y vámonos que nos está viendo la gente!

—Lo que Misa-chan diga.


End file.
